Broken
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Based on the song Broken by Lifehouse Tommy/Kim


A/N: Okay so this is something that I had wrote before the tea took over my computer. This was something that I thought of when I was driving down the road and heard this song. This just bascially wrote itself which was perfect! I hope that everyone enjoys this one-shot of Tommy and Kim.

XXXX

"Tommy, you made it." Jason said as he jumped up and ran over to his best friend.

"How is she?" Tommy asked in a huff. He had been pushing himself to get here since Jason's call two hours ago. He really looked at Jason then and saw that this was hard on him as well. Kim was one of Jason oldest and closest friends.

"They have her back in surgery now but it doesn't look good. I'm worried about her, Tommy." He said with a sadness that Tommy had never heard in him. He looked around the waiting room and saw everyone else had already made it here. Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya were on the wall closest to them. Trini, Kat, Billy, Zack, and Justin were sitting across from them. Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, T.J., Andros, Zhane, and Karone were lined up on the far wall. Everywhere Tommy looked there were rangers. Every ranger team was in the room, just waiting on news of Kimberly. His team was even here. Jason had been on the ball getting in touch with everyone. The first ever ranger reunion was supposed to be taking place in two days time. It was the reason that Kim had been on the freeway. She had just left his house to meet up with Jason and Trini. He looked back at Jason with fear settling into his heart.

"I can't lose her, Jase. I haven't enough time with her." Tommy said as he slid down to the floor. He silently cried as Jason stood watch over him. He didn't know what to for Tommy because the one thing that Tommy needed was in that operating room. He sighed and sat down beside him and waited on the doctor. He thought back on the last time he had seen Kim. It was in happier times.

"_Hey Jason!" Kim said as she tapped his shoulder. _

"_Kimberly? What are you doing here?" He asked his baby sister. _

"_I wanted to see you and Trini. It has been too long since I have spent any time with you." She said with a smile. _

"_Yea it has been too long but how are you and Tommy?" He asked her as they walked toward his house. _

"_We're good working on being together. We are just taking it one day at a time and its been great. I like getting to know the man Tommy." She said with a smile and a sparkle that Jason hadn't seen since she had broken up with Tommy all those years ago. _

"_Please, I don't need to hear about your discoveries in his bedroom." He said with mock disdain before throwing his arm around her small shoulders. _

"_You know I don't kiss and tell, Jase." She said as she ducked out from under his shoulder before hitting it. They talked for hours before she headed back to Tommy's. She hadn't been lying when she said that she liked learning about the man Tommy had become. He was very different from the boy she once loved but in some small ways he was the same. She owed one very special one woman for getting back with Tommy. Hayley had called her to ask for Kim's help a few months ago. Tommy had been encased in amber and Hayley needed a former ranger. She knew how close Kim and Tommy had been and knew that she would need that to help Tommy. The letter had been a problem but just seeing Kim standing in front of the amber had made Hayley glad that she had called her. When Tommy had finally been free, Kim rushed to his side and stayed there even when he had been rushed to the hospital. Tommy woke up to Kim sleeping in the chair beside his bed. She woke up and they talked about everything. They had promised to let the past go and start afresh. It had made every ranger happy that those two had found each other. They had taken it slow from that day. Kim had finally moved in with Tommy a month ago much to Jason's delight. _

Jason was brought back to the present when the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Kimberly Hart's family?" He asked as everyone jumped up and rushed to the doctor.

"Yes I am her fiancée." Tommy said which caused everyone to gasp. Tommy didn't even spare a glance at them. He and Kim had wanted to surprise everyone at the reunion but he knew that if he didn't tell the doctor that little fact then he won't get to see her until much later and he needed to be at her side this instance.

"Okay well she just barely pulled through. She is in recovery now. Since most of the damage was to her side of the car, it is a miracle that she is even still alive. The first couple of hours are going to be touch and go. She will need to stay overnight and possibly the next night. She is one very lucky girl. You will be able to see her in about an hour." The doctor said looking at Tommy.

"What was the extent of the damage?" He asked because he wanted to know. He had to know what he would be walking into.

"She has at least two cracked ribs, several cuts, a broken finger, a hairline fracture in her right ankle, and a slight concussion. We also remove her spleen and appendix because both had become inflamed during surgery. If she lives through the trauma of this afternoon, she should live a long healthy life." He said not taking his eyes from Tommy.

"She's okay?" Tommy asked a little stunned. She had even more injuries than he thought she would.

"Yes she is fine. You should be able to see her in a few minutes." He said before walking off. Tommy just stood there. He wanted to shout for joy but he had to see Kim first. She had to live because they had a life together to start.

XXXX

Tommy looked up for the hundredth time at the broken clock on the wall. For some odd reason it was a comfort for him. It was helping him to catch a little sleep and maybe it might even hold off tomorrow and give him more time with her. He had been waiting for her to wake up ever since he had come into her room. It was killing him to just sit here and wait. He was not the sitting and waiting kind of guy. He was a man of action. The past was filled with all those actions and the woman in that bed knew him the best. She had been with him through most of that colorful past. She knew just how damaged he really was but she didn't care. Tommy lowered his head again. He was falling apart, barely breathing with a broken heart that was still beating.

"Kim, come back to me please." He said in pain. If he could heal her with just saying her name he would. He reached for her hand to hold on to her but barely closed his hand around hers. He thought back on the first day they met. She was being bugged by Bulk and Skull and he had stepped in. It was also the day that Rita turned him evil. Thinking back on that day, he knew when he was turned back good he tried to push her away. He locked away a part of himself but Kim breezed by them and all he saw were the broken locks of where she had been. She got inside his head but he still tried to be guarded. He was an open book instead for her. Closing his eyes, he saw her searching for propose and life in him. Instantly his eyes flew open and he looked down at her. He was falling apart as the tears pooled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He was barely breathing and felt his heart breaking as the hours ticked by and no movement from Kimberly. With each beat of his heart, he felt the pain of her leaving.

"Kimberly." He said as he felt the meaning of her place in his life. He needed her with him.

"Tommy?" She whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Kim!" He said as he leaned in closer to her. He tried not to hold on to her hand too tightly but if was hard for him.

"What happened?" She asked a little louder this time. She noticed that tears streaming down his cheeks. One of the strongest men, she knew was crying at her side.

"You were hit coming off the off-ramp. The guy didn't stop at the red light and plowed into you. You have been out for like 12 hours." He said slowly.

"I don't remember anything." She said as she started feeling pain all over her body as she tried to sit up. The pain ran up and down her spine and shoot out from there.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her face. It was a look of pure pain.

"I am hurting all over." She said as he reached for the nurse's button. Seconds later a woman in blue scrubs, walked in with a clip board and stereoscope around her neck.

"Oh I see that you are awake." The woman said with a smile.

"Yes." Kim said as the woman walked over. She set her clip board down on the end of the bed and started checking her vitals.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked Kim with smile.

XXXX

Tommy closed his eyes and smiled. He was happy that Kim had finally woken up. It made him feel easier about everything. Everyone else had come in to see her before visiting hours were up. He had seen the shine of tears in everyone's eyes when they saw Kim in that bed. It was such a shock to see their strong Pink Ranger once again lying in a hospital like she had been all those years ago. He looked over at Jason and saw the tears he was holding back for Kim's sake. This very special woman did this to the strongest men Tommy knew. He opened his eyes once again to look over at Kim. He heard music softly playing in the background. Looking up at the tv, he saw that VH1 was on and they were playing the new video from Lifehouse. As the words of the song poured out in the video, Tommy started crying. Silently he listened as the song played on but it was his life with Kim that he saw flashed before his eyes. It was like someone had just grabbed the words from his heart and wrote this song from that.

_The broken clock is comfort  
__Its helps me sleep tonight  
__Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
__From stealing all my time  
__And I am here still waiting  
__Though I still have my doubts  
__I am damaged at best  
__Like you've already figured out__I'm falling apart  
__I'm barely breathing  
__With a broken heart  
__That's still beating  
__In the pain  
__There is healing  
__In your name  
__I find meaning  
__So I'm holding on  
__I'm holding on  
__I'm holding on  
__I'm barely holding on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning  
__You got inside my head  
__I tried my best to be guarded  
__I'm a open book instead  
__And I still see your reflection  
__Inside my eyes  
__There looking for propose  
__There still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart  
__I'm barely breathing  
__With a broken heart  
__That's still beating  
__In the pain  
__Is there healing  
__In your name  
__I find meaning  
__So I'm holding on  
__I'm holding on  
__I'm holding on  
__I'm barely hold on to you_

_I'm hanging out  
__Another day  
__Just to see what  
__You throw my way  
__And I'm hanging on  
__To the words you say  
__You said that I will  
__Be okay_

_The broken lights on the freeway  
__Left me here alone  
__I may have lost my way now  
__Haven't forgot my way home  
__  
I'm falling apart  
__I'm barely breathing  
__With a broken heart  
__That's still beating  
__In the pain  
__There is healing  
__In your name  
__I find needing  
__So I'm holding on  
__I'm holding on  
__I'm holding  
__I'm barely holding onto you  
__I'm holding on  
__I'm holding on  
__I'm holding on  
__I'm barely holding on to you_

"It's our song." Kim said from behind him. He turned to see her smiling face. He then smiled and walked back over to her side.

"You're right. It is our song. How are you feeling?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"I feel better now but I'm ready to go home." She said as a nurse came in to check her vitals once again.

"Well my dear, I do believe that you are looking better than a few hours ago." She said with a smile. Tommy watched as the nurse took Kim's temperature blood pressure and breaths.

"How does everything look?" He asked.

"I think that she will be fine. The doctor will be in later and let you know when you can go home." She said as she smiled and walked out.

"Well it looks like you are going to get to go home in a few days." He said as she nodded. They talked about everything and started making wedding plans.

"I can't believe that Jason didn't fly off the wall when you told him that we were getting married." She said with a smile.

"No he took it rather well but then again he was more worried about you surviving the car wreck. It will sink in I think will you get out of here and back at home." Tommy said with a smile.

XXXX

Kimberly was released two days later and everyone came over to Tommy's house to visit her. It was then that Jason finally asked for the details on the engagement. Kim and Tommy filled everyone in and they all began to plan the wedding of the Original Power Couple. A few months later they got married in a small ceremony by Power Rangers standards. Kim had one special request as they lit their unity candle and that was to have their song play then. Everyone close to the couple knew nothing about the song until that moment. As they listened to the words it fit them to a tee. It was their song and would always be.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I know that it is short but to me it fit right along with the song. The song is Broken by Lifehouse and can be found on The Time Travelers' Wife.


End file.
